


Never make you run for cover

by Wholeandorentire



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1, Humor, I hope lol, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, reference to masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholeandorentire/pseuds/Wholeandorentire
Summary: Five times Rupert asks Amir to share a bed, and one time they actually do.Title is from the song Touches You by Mika
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	1. The first two

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is the first two times, chapter two is the next two, chapter three is the last one and the +1.

The first time Amir refused to share a bed with him, Rupert brushed it off to nerves. 

The second time, Amir made some joke about how it was improper to do such a thing before the wedding night. 

“But, Amir, my love, we’ve already seen each other naked, remember, at the lake?”

Rupert meant it as a joke, but it came out sounding strained.

“That was in dire circumstances, Rupert, it was also before we were betrothed, it wasn’t improper then. And, there was no cuddling involved.”

“We don’t need to be naked, of course, and we don’t even need to cuddle, I just want to be near you, please?”

“No, not yet, someone would surely see me enter or leave your rooms, it would be indecent,” Amir paused for a moment, as if considering whether to add another point, “And, cause gossip that we do not need at this time.”

“This is a ridiculous time for you to develop manners,” Rupert grumbled, but dropped the subject and started talking about how Sam had finally made his move.


	2. The Next Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two times. Amir is a snob and Rupert embarrasses himself.

The third time, Rupert made sure that he wasn’t making Amir uncomfortable.

“Umm, so, Amir, once we’re married, do you want to move into my chambers or should I move into yours? Either way is fine, or maybe we could build whole new chambers, for the two of us.”

“Why? Is there something wrong with us having separate chambers? My parents never shared them, and we already have quite nice and large chambers to ourselves.”

“Really? My parents shared, I think. And it’s normal for married people to share.”

“Ha, yes, it’s normal for commoners. We, however, are royalty. We have the luxury of space, it would be a shame not to use it.”

“Don’t be such a snob, just because we can do something doesn’t mean that we have to, or even should. I’d like to share chambers with you, and a bed, I mean, if you want to, that’s what people in love do.”

“Ah. Well. We certainly are in love, Rupert, seriously, I love you so much, but...I am quite accustomed to my own space.” 

“Oh, well, I guess—“

“But we could spend the night in each other’s chambers, that’s what my parents did, I think. We can definitely do that...once it won’t cause a kingdom wide scandal.”

That made Rupert smile. “We’re engaged, I think it’s almost expected of us at this point, but yeah, I know you want to be extra careful to avoid a scandal. Don’t worry, I'll be sure not to cause any more gossip.”

The fourth time was a full ruckus. 

Rupert snuck into Amir’s chambers about an hour after he’d gone to bed. 

Rupert had been in Amir’s chambers a few times, mostly to help Amir pick out what to wear.   
One time, Amir said he had something he wanted Rupert to wear. That time ended with them both half dressed on the floor, Amir on top, holding Rupert down and kissing his face, then his chest, then his stomach, and then before it went any further, Percy burst in to tell Amir how his cake baking skills were coming along. Rupert doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive Percy. 

Rupert managed to sneak in to Amir’s room without a hitch. There was still a fire burning in the fireplace, and Rupert could see Amir peacefully sleeping. 

Amir looked so beautiful like this. Rupert let himself stare for a few minutes, then spoke.

“My love? Could I join you?”

Amir bolted up, immediately ringing the alarm bell above his head and drawing a sword from beneath his pillow. 

“Whoa, whoa, Amir, it's just me!”

“Rupert, love, what- what are you doing here, did something happen in your room?”

Rupert considered lying, but didn’t. He loved Amir too much to lie to him. Rupert was also quite a bad liar, he was still surprised that he’d managed to keep the whole ‘being a thief’ lie for so long.

“I just thought, maybe if no one knew about it, if it didn’t look improper, maybe then, we could sleep in the same bed?”

Amir got out of bed and looked hard at Rupert for a moment, not saying anything, clearly thinking hard about something. 

Rupert rushed on, hating the lack of response from Amir. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, obviously, I would never force-“

Amir cut him off by grabbing Rupert by the shoulders and shoving him against a wardrobe. 

“Well, this is nice too, not exactly what I was going for, but I’m fully not complaining,” 

Amir smiled and gave Rupert a soft kiss, then opened one of the wardrobe doors and pushed Rupert inside. 

“I’m sorry, love, but I rang the alarm bell when you woke me up, someone will be in to check on me.”

Oh. 

A few moments later, Rupert heard someone rush in, in full knights armor by the sound of it. 

“My prince, what happened? Is there someone in here?”

“No, Joan, I’m sorry, I heard a mouse and thought it was someone, I’m fine, you can go back to bed.”

“A mouse? Wait one moment, your highness, I will go fetch a cat to get the mouse.” 

Joan hurried out. Right after she left, Amir opened the wardrobe door.

“I’m so sorry, Rupert, but I think you should go back to your own room. Joan will be back and will search the whole room when she doesn’t find a mouse.”

“No, I’m sorry. I should have asked you before barging into your room in the middle of the night. It was an invasion of your privacy and —“

Amir smiled, then took Rupert’s hand and kissed it. “I love you so much, but please, let’s not cause a scandal tonight.” 

Amir dropped Rupert’s hand. 

“Goodnight, my love.”

Rupert was so embarrassed that he couldn’t fall asleep. He spent the next hours tossing and turning, thinking about how stupid he’d been. He’d gone to his fiancé’s room in the middle of the night, with the intention of getting into bed with him, after Amir had told him, multiple times, that he did not want to share a bed. And here Rupert was at the end of it, in a bed far too big for just one person, feeling awful about his actions but still fantasizing about sharing a bed with Amir. Even just for the idea of a warm body next to his own. Especially for the idea of a warm body next to his own.

Maybe he should just let Fitzroy sleep in his bed. Or maybe Porridge. 

But then Rupert started thinking about Amir. About how Amir wore very short pants and a rather large shirt to sleep (Rupert preferred full pyjama sets, but of course Amir looks fantastic in anything). Or about how it felt when Amir pushed him against the wardrobe and, well, maybe it's good he doesn’t let Fitzroy or Porridge in his bed because then Rupert finished what should have happened after Amir shoved him into a wardrobe in his head, and it ended very happily, and in Amir’s bed. 

Rupert finally fell asleep when the sun started to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments so far <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!! <3<3<3


End file.
